Dursleys Departing: What happened to the Dursleys?
by QuirkyOne
Summary: Ok as you know JK left a huge hole in the potter series when she failed to mention anything about the dursleys after "Dursleys Departing". This is what i think went down.
1. Leaving Home

Hey, This is my first solo fanfic so i is a bit nervous so i hope you guys like it. This chapter is the leaving of the Dursleys from Privet Drive (it's short, i know but i hope to really expland on this later depending on feedback).

Natty  
xxxx

All characters belong to JK Rowling but the story line is mine.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Vernon Dursley grumbled darkly as he pulled away from the home he had worked so hard on. Reluctantly he followed Hestia's instructions, who was sitting beside him, he turned into Magnolia Crescent passing by the park where he had first taught Dudley to throw a proper punch at that insolent boy, the reason he had now been forced to pack up himself and his family and go into hiding with… with… some of _his_ lot.

Dudley gazed out the window watching the swings creak farewell and Dudley gave an audible shudder as he remembered the events of two summers ago that had been followed with the swift departure of his cousin. He still had nightmares. His overactive imagination had added in haunting, black-cloaked creatures with scabbed hands which he would definitely have seen if they had been real. He shook off the unfriendly thoughts and they bothered him no more.

The car was full of a tense silence that seemed to stretch decades. The journey had begun badly, Hestia had criticised Vernon for putting his direction in the hands of a talking box and Dedalus had succeed in injuring himself and Dudley after failing to put on his seat belt for the third time. A loud screech shattered the tense atmosphere. It came from the… man sitting beside him.

"5 minutes!" It wailed as Dedalus fumbled to extract it from his pocket muttering cheerful apologies that annoyed Aunt Petunia. Although she hadn't said much it was easy to guess what she was thinking. Her face was stony but her eyes were showing something else. Concern?

"You can pull over now," came the calm voice of Hestia as she addressed Vernon. "We should be far enough to disapparate from here safely." The word disapparate did not sit well with the Dursleys; Petunia let loose an involuntary gasp and Dudley blanched but Vernon had had enough.

"Now wait a goddamn minute, if you think I'm going to let you go and disintegrate my family and I then y…" but he was cut short by the hard look of hatred that spread across Hestia's usually calm face. Without saying another word the Dursleys and their wizard escorts got out of the car and turned to face the direction from which they had come. Dudley slipped a sideward glance at Hestia to see if the expression on her face still resembled that of his Aunt Marge. To his astonishment he saw a worried look had replaced it, aging her significantly. As he wondered what could possibly have worried her that much, a series of loud screams rent the air and he looked up to see a swarm of black figures race across the sky as flashes of green and red light flashed back and forth between them.

The seven flying vehicles passed overhead with a deafening roar. Each had a tail of about 15 Deatheaters.

Dudley whirled round as he felt a hard grip on his shoulder finally tearing his gaze from the perils of his cousin.

"Let's g-" Dedalus started to say when a red light flew from his right, knocking his top hat off as it went. Hestia and Dedalus lunged for their wands as three hooded Deatheaters garbed in black robes emerged from the alley.

The Dursleys shrank back in fear as Hestia and Dedalus furiously duelled the three strangers while bright lights bounced off invisible forces and hitting various hedges and street lamps cause the lights to spark out only to be replaced by the light of flaming bushes. Finally Hestia succeeded in knocking the largest unconscious whilst Dedalus managed to freeze the other. They turned on the sole remaining Deatheater who vanished on the spot with a loud crack! The two wizards ran towards the Dursleys, grabbed their arms and, without a word of complain, turned and entered the compressing darkness of apparition.


	2. The Truth & an Unexpected Visitor

Hey x

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Anyhow this is the next chapter to Dursleys Departing. Enjoy!

Nat x

* * *

Chapter 2

The Dursleys hit the ground hard as the pressure around them ceased. They appeared to be in some sort of garden. Dudley's head was spinning and he felt nauseous as he stood up shaking. What had happened? His mind flashed wildly with indistinguishable yells and dancing flames as a numb feeling pumped through his veins. It was his forth terrifying experience with magic and at this point the prospect of months possibly years of uncertainty made him shudder.

To his left he heard his father staggering to his feet as though he had over indulged in his favourite brandy.

"What the blazing hell was that all about?" he yelled furiously rounding on Hestia and Dedalus who had seemed unfazed though concerned. After a long pause Hestia answered him.

"THAT is what is looking for you and your nephew and what will happen to those in the way." Dudley looked up at the mention of his cousin.

"That was all because of Harry?" he asked. "Why?"

Dedalus sighed.

"It's a long story. I will tell you but not now. Get inside first." With that he turned and headed up the path towards a house silhouetted against the red streaked sky. As he walked Dudley was sure he felt something snap at his ankle and stumbled before looking down to see a piece of dead wood. _Get a grip, Dudley! _he told himself shaking his head.

The house was pleasant enough but something's drew the eye more than others. Dudley was fascinated by a moving portrait of a disgruntled wizard with an alchemy set while Petunia ran her finger along the mantle and whimpered at the dust covering her fingertip. Vernon looked round with a look of disgust as he watched Dedalus walk past followed by 5 floating mugs.

"Rubbish!" he grumbled to himself and flung himself down in a solitary armchair by the empty fireplace.

"Sorry!" chuckled Dedalus, "I forgot my manners. I hardly at home these days with work for the order." He drew his wand, causing Vernon to flinch, and pointed it at the empty fireplace. "_Incendio!_" At once the fire roared into life as Petunia let out a small squeak though Dudley was filled with a burning, but secret, interest. Finally he plucked up the courage to speak.

"What do you mean by the order?" he asked, his gazed transfixed on the fire in front of him. Petunia and Vernon looked at Dudley, confused while Hestia let out a resound sigh. Dedalus looked deep in thought. His flicked his wand and the five mugs filled with steaming tea and flew to each member present. Each Dursley accepted straight away, remembering their previous experience with over-eager, floating crockery.

"Where to begin!" exclaimed Dedalus. "Er… the order is a group of witches and wizards working together to overthrow You-Know-Who." The name sounded familiar to Dudley,

"Isn't that they guy who's after Harry?" he asked timidly. Vernon glowered at his son then at Dedalus as though daring him to go on. Dedalus stuttered before continuing.

"Yes, he is. Did Harry ever tell you why?" Dudley shook his head. "Didn't think he would, much too modest." Hestia nodded in agreement.

"Basically, Dudley, You-Know-Who…" Dudley cut across him.

"But I don't," he said. "Who is You-Know-Who?" He was puzzled when the two wizards looked at him, mirroring each other's fear. "Sorry," he mumbled, self-conscious knowing that he'd said something wrong.

"No! no! Sorry, it's just few brave enough to call him by his real name. Your cousin is one of them. You-Know-Who is one of the most powerful and evil wizards of all time. He caused so much fear that, although he disappeared sixteen years ago, people are still too afraid to call him by his name."

"And what is that name?" Dudley was sure Harry had mentioned it.

"V-voldemort." whispered Hestia, taking Dudley by surprise. She hadn't spoken since the attack.

"Voldemort?" Dudley repeated causing both wizards to flinch. _What had he done_, Dudley wondered, _to cause these people to fear just his __name__?_

"Codswallop!" grumbled Vernon. Dudley had forgotten his parents were still there. Hestia leapt up in rage.

"Codswallop?!" she yelled. "Codswallop that this man killed hundreds of people because he could?! Codswallop that this man is the reason that your nephew grew up with you miserable excuse for humans as relatives instead of his own parents?! Codswallop that he is now back and killing and torturing more people than before?!"

The room was silent as Hestia finally stopped, her face red and glaring as she viewed Vernon with a new found loathing. Dudley was stunned into silence. HE mind filled with the countless news reports of the number of accidental deaths round the country. _Was this man responsible?_ _What's Harry got to do with this?_ He asked.

"Well, Dudley, your cousin is the key to finally stopping You-Know-Who once and for all."

"How?"

"I was afraid we'd be the ones to tell you but in the circumstances I think we must. Well…"

* * *

So that was it, the truth. Harry was the one destined to rid the world of this man, Voldemort. The thought concerned Dudley as he had always considered Harry as a waste of space, until he had saved him from those things two summers ago. He thought bout all the things he had never actually said to his cousin. All the things he had done to Harry for no other reason than because he could and Harry had still saved his life. Still the fate of the world resting on the shoulders of his skinny, slightly nerdy cousin was daunting still rather him than Dudley (I think we can all agree there).

After hearing about his cousin, the silence had been broken by the appearance of a man in the fireplace.

"Arthur!" exclaimed Hestia, jumping to her feet and hugging the ash covered figure of the red haired man standing on the hearth. The Dursleys shrank back as they recognised him as the man who had destroyed their living room one vividly memorable summer. Her face fell at the expression on his face, "Is everything alright?"

"Mad-eye, dead." He said. Hestia gasped and Dedalus sank onto the large three-seat couch.

"H-how?" asked Dedalus.

"The Deatheaters tailed each of us. Bill turned to see him get hit with the killing curse as Dung apparated when You-Know-Who showed up. He can fly. Anyway, he fell off his broom. No-one saw where and we can't find his body." Hestia was crying and Dedalus was white.

"An-Anyone else h-hurt?" he asked Arthur, inwardly praying everyone was fine.

"Harry and Hagrid crashed into Ted and Andromeda's place when Voldemort caught up with them. But they're ok!" he added hastily seeing the looks of horror on their faces. "Ted fixed them up ok. And George, he lost an – lost an ear." Mr. Weasley's face was grim when he finished.

The three wizards talked a while longer before Arthur departed promising to keep them updated with what was going on in the order and gave Hestia the date of the next meeting. Dudley was still playing back the conversation in his head, his thoughts disturbed as he and his family went up to bed. A man had died and a boy not much older than him had lost an ear. Silently Dudley got dressed in the tiny bedroom that was now his with only his confused thoughts for company.


	3. Taboo? Utter Rubbish

Hey guys!  
I am sooo sorry about the delay between this chapter and the others. Everything has happened to me in those past few months; Christmas, Exams, New Year, and unfortunately my aunt was diagnosed with cancer so it took me a while to buckle down and write but i am finally finished chapter 3 and i hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 3

The next few days went quickly for Dudley. He was still silently grappling with the news about his cousin not helped by the fact that various wizards kept shooting out of the fireplace. He had met some of them as they stayed for a while to have tea with Hestia and Dedalus whilst others, mainly redheads, disappeared a few minutes later after hastily muttering news. The whole household was on edge for days, Vernon still muttered darkly under his breath about 'the nerve of it all' which only infuriated Hestia whilst Dedalus fought desperately to maintain the peace (and loosing miserably), his mother seemed unable to stop herself from frantically cleaning anything that stayed still long enough and Dudley wrestled with his confusion which he would no sooner confront his parents about than have another round with the dement-thinggies.

A week after arriving at Dedalus's house, Dudley ambled into the kitchen to find his father and Dedalus sitting at the table whilst his mother sipped tea reluctantly from a chipped mug. At his arrival, Petunia shot out of her chair and set about making breakfast before Dedalus or Vernon had even notice Dudley. His father nodded at him then at the chair on his right which, Dudley couldn't help but notice, was as far away from the wizard as physically possible. Quickly he sat down and gave a brief smile to Dedalus who looked up from his large newspaper. Dudley gave the newspaper a quick glance noticing the headline and moving pictures…wait!? Moving pictures? He shot another look at the newspaper, yup they were definitely moving but that wasn't possible.

"Can I see that when you done?" asked Dudley pointing at the newspaper. Dedalus looked puzzled but handed over the broadsheet. Dudley looked at the title boldly announcing that he was reading the Daily Prophet The #1 wizarding newspaper. From the front page he saw the headline blazing at him and his stomach gave an involuntary lurch.

Wanted For Questioning About The Mysterious Death of Albus Dumbledore

Staring back at him from the front page was Harry with the words 'Undesirable Number 1'. Something didn't make sense. Dumbledore had been Harry's headmaster and hadn't he shown up on their doorstep last year reminding them that they, the Dursleys, should have taken better care of Harry and remind them that he had to come back at the start of this summer to ensure his safety? Surely Harry wouldn't have killed someone who had shown him such respect where his only living family had failed? Was he even capable of killing? In all his years of knowing Harry, Dudley could never remember a time where Harry had ever shown the potential of violence well unless you counted Aunt Marge. Dudley let out a small chuckle as he remembered fondly the expression on his aunt's face as she had flown out of the conservatory. Priceless. But still…

"I wouldn't trust everything you read in there," cautioned Dedalus casting a cautious look at the front page, "It rarely reports the truth at all these days. All of the articles go through several approvals before they're allowed to be printed. It's a wonder anyone knows what's fact or fiction."

"But why print lies? Surely someone's opposed to this?" At this Dedalus laughed sadly.

"People are too scared. Scared about what will happen to them or their families. All the people who used to oppose them, such as your cousin, are being forced into hiding…" The discussion was swiftly ended by a roar from the living room announcing the arrival of Hestia and another red haired man whom Dudley had never met before and the most beautiful woman Dudley had ever seen. The three where coughing loudly as they brushed themselves down.

"Bill! Fleur!" yelled Dedalus emerging from the kitchen (Dudley following him cautiously from behind) and shaking Bill's hand enthusiastically and bowing to Fleur. "Honour as ever! Congratulations about the wedding coming up! When is it again?"

"Zis tomorrow," replied the woman, Fleur. Although she only spoke a few words, her voice contained a French accent. Dudley couldn't help but stare at her in awe, accidentally drawing Fleur and Bill's attention. "And zis iz Harry's cousin?" Dudley closed his mouth rather embarrassed that he had been caught gawking at an extremely beautiful engaged, and soon to be married, woman. He nodded, shuffling uncomfortably under Bill's heavily scarred gaze.

"Ah yes, this is Dudley," said Dedalus. Bill nodded.

"Are you sure you're definately not coming tomorrow? We can provide two temporary subs to take care of these lot if you wish."

"No," replied Hestia firmly. "As much as we want to be there Bill, this is our mission and i think it unwise to swap, even if it's only temporary. Not when the order's every move is being watched."

Bill sighed and nodded in disappointment. "Yeah, suppose so. Plus we might be hard pushed trying to find someone willing to square up to Harry's uncle at such short notice," he grinned slightly before continuing. "We'd better get back actually. Mum will freak if we're gone too long, you know how she is..." he trailed off and Dedalus nodded. Molly Weasley's wrath was legendary. Bill and Fleur waved goodbye as Dedalus and Hestia congratulated them again, took some of the weird 'Flu' powder and were gone and the monotonous tone set once more.

Dedalus and Hestia where chatting loudly the next day about the wedding and shared stories about things he didn't understand about people he had never met but it was better than cleaning the toilet with the extremely stressed mother whose war with the invisible, and non-existent, bacteria turned to fully fledged OCD and his mutinous father provided little company with his conspiracy theories towards the wizards which yesterday had managed to blame wizards for global warming and life on mars.

Picking up a copy of the wizarding newspaper, Dudley scanned to latest headlines and was relieved to see that his cousin was not on the front only to be annoyed when he found there was an exclusive on Harry on pages 2, 3 and 4.

"So it's still not printing the truth then?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Sadly no," sighed Dedalus eying the paper with disgust. "But sometimes no news is good news..."

"Maybe but it's bloody annoying," grumbled Dudley causing Hestia to snort.

"Maybe but the order is still keeping us up to date as best they can. We've told you what we know about Vol-"

"STOP!" cried Dedalus suddenly, alarming Dudley. "Remember the taboo?" Hestia looked horrified with herself.

"What taboo?" asked Dudley, feeling like he was missing something.

"Death Eaters have put a spell on You-Know-Who's name. If anyone says it, they can track them down. It breaks protection charms and everything. It's nearly got some order members already."

"Finally showing some traces of intelligence then..." mumbled Dedalus.

"I don't believe it," came Vernon's voice, "How can you trace someone by what they say?! Complete rubbish if you ask me."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Dad," said Dudley sternly causing his father to look at him in shock. "Of course they can and they have, whether you believe it or not."

His father turned on Hestia and Dedalus, "What have you done to him?" he yelled loudly.

"We haven't done anything!" yelled Hestia jumping to her feet as Dudley's mother crept into the room unnoticed by anyone apart from Dudley

"Yes you have! You've brainwashed him! He never once talked to me like that and suddenly he answering back and listening to crap about your lot!"

"You arrogant son of a banshee! You think because he's showing some interest in magic and own cousin who, in case you haven't noticed, is protecting you and your family that we've addled his brains! The nerve of-"

"CRAP! UTTER CRAP! At least I'm not afraid of a bloody name! Voldemort! There, I said it and look nothing scary's happening! Are some weirdoes in cloaks gonna come and-"

Vernon's loud ravings were suddenly cut off as a loud crack split through the house. Dedalus and Hestia lunged for their wands as several black cloaked figure came charging through the door. In seconds yells and bright lights flew through the air as Dudley ducked as a red light flew over the top of his head. His mother screamed loudly as one of the red lights hit Vernon who was now unconscious on the ground. He had no idea what to do, his mind was completely blank from panic as he watched his wizard friends duel furiously with the strangers. Suddenly Hestia broke away from her opponent and pointed her wand at the ceiling and cried,

"REDUCTO!"

With an ear-splitting explosion, the ceiling above the strangers collapsed crushing most of the instantly. One of the strangers shot a jet of flame towards Dedalus but he turned just in time to miss it as it hit the couch which burst into flame. Rushing out from his hiding place Dudley ran towards his mother who was sobbing next to his unconscious father as Dedalus and Hestia appeared from the smoke. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Dudley looked up at Hestia before they entered the compressing folds of apparition.

As the pressure relieved itself, Dudley saw a small but comfortable living room.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in my flat. No one should be able to find us here," replied Hestia as she heaved Vernon onto the couch, an impressive feat considering the size difference.

"Will he be okay?" squeaked Petunia as she hurried to her husband's side.

"Well, he'll be fine, the great, useless lump," muttered Dedalus darkly and Dudley couldn't blame him, it was his father's fault that Dedalus was now homeless. Feeling digusted Dudley left the room in search of sleep, and finding an empty bedroom, curled under the cover and let darkness take him.

* * *

Please Review!

Thanks to everyone who did! You guys were so supportive of the last two chapters and i'm really grateful to you. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story and i hope you like this chapter :)

Until next time!  
Natalie x (aka QuirkyOne)


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

This story is currently on HIATUS.

This is the last thing i wanted to happen but at the moment there is too much going in my life right now that means that i will not writing for a wee while. I am NOT abandoning this story in the slightest and i plan to continue soon but for now i need a break to focus on other things (such as SQAs [Scottish exams]).

I really want to thank everyone for their reviews and support for this story and i really hope to get back to writing it soon.

I am really sorry for this :'(

QuirkyOne aka Nat xxx


End file.
